


First Time

by Riu1122



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Come Inflation, Gay Sex, Hyperphallic, Impossible Insertion, Inflation, Large Cock, M/M, Penis Size, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riu1122/pseuds/Riu1122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JohnKat smut featuring a few somewhat extreme fetishes, including extremely oversized cocks, impossible insertion, excessive cum, cumflation, gaping, and some other weird things. Written as a fill for a request in the kink meme. Porn without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have a blog. Try following it: [My Tumblr](http://riu1122.tumblr.com)

CG: I GUESS I SHOULD MENTION  
CG: IF WE’RE GOING TO DO THIS THING  
CG: I’M KIND OF  
CG: UM  
CG: *BIG*  
EB: …big?  
CG: DOWN *THERE*  
EB: …?  
CG: FOR JEGUS SAKE EGBERT DONT MAKE ME SAY IT  
EB: karkat i don’t know what you’re talking about.  
CG: FOR FUCKS SAKE YOUR SKULL IS THICKER THAN MY FUCKING LUSUS’S SHELL.  
CG: MY BONE BULGE, MY GENITALS, MY SPIRE OF MANLITUDE, MY- WHAT WAS THAT OH SO FUCKING ENDEARING HUMAN WORD FOR IT?  
CG: OH YEAH  
CG: MY *COCK*  
CG: IS HUGE. GIGANTIC. BIGGER THAN STRIDER’S EGO.  
EB: …oh.  
CG: HOPE THIS ISNT GOING TO BE A FUCKING PROBLEM.

It definitely wasn’t going to be a problem. Karkat’s decision to finally give into John’s advances and agree to have sex after months of dating had not come easily, and John wasn’t going to let some paltry issue like the size of his boyfriendleader’s cock get in the way of getting in his pants. Plus the red-blooded troll was worried for the wrong reasons. A well-hung boyfriend was not something John was going to complain about, and in fact now more than ever John was curious about what Karkat was hiding. John stared at the pesterlog on his computer screen, pondering deeply. Just how big was *big* according to Karkat? 

John felt a stirring in his pants as he thought about the implications of this new discovery. Maybe 8 inches? But is that big enough to warrant such a disclaimer? Then again, Karkat was prone to exaggeration. Could it be as big as 10 inches? Nah, that was probably a bit ridiculous… right? But maybe it was even bigger…

John allowed himself the brief fantasy of imagining Karkat with a foot longer boner sticking out from his crotch, thick and heavy and tumescent and oh-so wide with massive dangling testicles beneath. His cock throbbed painfully in his shorts, but he refused to touch it; he had been abstaining for days now, saving up for his first time. John shook his head of the sexy, ridiculous, addictive thoughts and shunned his painful erection and finally typed a response to his impatient boyfriend.

EB: i think i can handle it ;)  
EB: see you tonight! 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karkat paused in front of John’s door. He took a deep breath, and held it. Maybe he wasn’t ready for this. What was John even going to say? He waited several seconds more, then exhaled, and rapped on the door three times.

Instantly it swung open and John jumped forward through the now-open doorway and locked his lips with Karkat. Surprised, the troll fell backwards with a _mmrph!!_ and landed on his butt, taking the overeager human boy with him. The kissing didn’t even pause despite this, and Karkat simply stopped struggling against John’s invading tongue and reciprocated the kiss. Eventually, he managed to break away from the passionate lips of the shorter brunet, who evidently had limitless breath capacity (well that would actually make sense, he supposed).

“YOU’RE PRETTY FUCKING EAGER, AREN’T YOU EGBERT?” Karkat asked as he desperately tried to pump air back in his lungs, his trademark shout diminished somewhat due to complete lack of gas in his respiratory system. John leaned in and whisper huskily into his ear, “I’ve been waiting a really fucking long time for this, and I don’t think I can last a moment longer.”

In any ordinary circumstance, Karkat would have laughed at John’s melodramatic attempt at a sexy, seductive voice, but being that he was lying in front of his boyfriend’s apartment, with a foxy little brunet lying on top of him, about to lose his virginity, Karkat found the dirty talk unbearably arousing. His nervousness evaporated, and he wrapped his arm around John’s waist, and in a highly improbable move, leapt to his feet while holding John bridal-style. John yelped in surprise and wrapped his arms around the neck of his grey-skinned boyfriend, and Karkat strode through the still open door, slamming it with a foot behind him. 

He wasted no time in getting to John’s bedroom, the cute boy still draped around his neck and now kissing his cheek over and over. Upon entering the room, Karkat was surprised to find it startlingly clean, rather than in its usual state of covered in dirty clothes and misplaced items. “I CAN ACTUALLY FUCKING WALK AROUND IN HERE FOR ONCE.” John halted his kissing and leaned back slightly in Karkat’s arms, “Uhh, yeah, I kinda cleaned up a bit…” He smiled sheepishly and laughed. Karkat grinned, and with no warning, tossed John onto the recently-made bed. Once more he yelped, letting out that high-pitched squeal that Karkat had once found detestable, but now could only think of as almost painfully adorable. The lithe boy bounced twice before coming to rest, and instantly Karkat threw himself on top of his boyfriend. Their lips met, and for the second time that night they began to make out. As the two kissed and nibbled and sucked, John reclined until he was lying entirely on his back, with Karkat leaning over top him. The troll put his hands on John’s sides, and began rubbing his torso up and down. He found John’s nipples through his blue tee-shirt and lightly tweaked them, eliciting a moan from the smaller boy that vibrated in his throat even as the two continued to kiss. John’s arms were splayed out to his sides, allowing his boyfriendleader to do as he pleased with his body. 

Karkat’s hands went to the bottom of John’s shirt and began to pull up. The two broke their kiss as Karkat attempted to pull the shirt off of John, but as it went over his head, the angle at which Karkat was pulling it caused the neck to catch on John’s nose. Karkat tugged sharply, and the shirt came the rest of the way off, yanking John’s head upwards by his nose and pulling off his glasses. “Ow! Karkat! Watch it!” 

“JEGUS DAMMIT,” Karkat grumbled as he grabbed John’s fallen glasses, and put them on the bedside table and threw the useless tee-shirt off to the side. Not allowing such a mistake to ruin the mood (more than it had already been ruined at least) Karkat leaned forward to kiss John once more, their lips meeting and Karkat’s alienly long tongue working its way into John’s mouth. Karkat removed his tongue from John’s mouth, and began sliding himself down his boyfriends body, kissing his jawline and down his neck, stopping ever so briefly to nibble slightly at the cleft where John’s neck met his clavicle that for some reason John found incredibly arousing (the neck as an erogenous zone was to Karkat the most confounding thing he had learned about human anatomy. Hickeys especially were amazing to the troll, as causing light internal bleeding on the neck as a token of love was not something even the kinkiest kismesis would think of on Alternia). He kissed his way down John’s pale, but lightly-muscled chest to the boy’s left nipple, which he took into his mouth and began sucking gently. John let out another light moan, this one louder than the first as his mouth was now unobstructed by Karkat’s face. Karkat’s hand went to John’s other nipple, and began teasing it gently as before. Karkat knew from porn and smut that he was supposed to go on teasing the boy for longer, get him really riled up, but the inexperienced troll himself was too eager to get naked, and so he left the brunet’s nipple and continued kissing and licking his way down over John’s surprisingly-defined abs and past his belly button down to his waist. He stopped kissing. Suddenly he was very aware of how nervous he felt. The couple had never gone farther than this before.

John’s eyes were closed, his breathing was heavy, and he felt his cock throbbing in his pants. Karkat sat up again, and with slightly shaking hands he began undoing John’s pants. He put his fingers in the waistline of John’s pants and underwear at the same time, and he looked at his boyfriend for a moment, “Y- YOU READY?” John didn’t open his eyes, “Yeah, Karkat… go for it.” Karkat took a deep breath, and tried to pretend his heart wasn’t about to beat right out of his chest, and in one motion pulled John’s pants and undergarments off. 

John’s rigid cock snapped up and smacked into the boy’s stomach. Karkat leaned back and looked at his lover’s junk. “I-IT’S SO SMALL,” he said without thinking. John’s eyes popped open, and he lifted his head up to look at Karkat, “What do you mean?”

Karkat blushed instantly, _SHIT! THAT WASN’T THE RIGHT THING TO SAY!_ “I-I JUST MEAN… UHH, IT’S NOT THAT I MIND OR ANYTHING, IT’S FINE— IT’S GREAT I LOVE SMALLER GUYS!” John sat up on his elbows, now feeling amazingly self-conscious, and his “small” boner beginning to soften slightly. “Karkat, what are you talking about?” He asked, slightly indignantly, “I’m not small! I’m seven and a half inches! That’s above-average!”

Karkat blinked, his cheeks still showing red even through his grey skin, “7.5 INCHES IS BIG FOR A HUMAN?”

“Well, yeah! Well… maybe not _big_ big, but I’m not small!” John’s face was now as red as Karkat’s, and his cock lay almost completely soft against his stomach. He paused, and his face was thoughtful for a moment, “…Wait, what’s average for a troll then?” John’s formerly softening dick suddenly gave a small jerk, perking its metaphorical ears.

Karkat fidgeted, “UMM. PROBABLY ABOUT… TWICE YOUR SIZE? NO, WAIT, PROBABLY A LITTLE LESS THAN THAT. I DON’T FUCKING KNOW I DON’T GO AROUND MEASURING EVERY FUCKING MALE I MEET.”

“Twice… my… size…” John’s eyes glazed over as he pictured it. Fifteen inches of grey trollcock. His little buddy began pumping back up to full erection as his mind wandered. He sat up fully, so that he was sitting just opposite of his still-fully-clothed boyfriend. Karkat, for his part, had lost all trace of sexual self-confidence that he had had only minutes before, and now sat staring at his still-completely-naked boyfriend. John grabbed Karkat’s shoulders, and in a highly-improbable move, flipped himself and his boyfriend completely around so that Karkat was lying on his back on the bed where John had been and John was on top of him. 

The Heir of Breath leaned in over Karkat, til their noses were nearly touching, and stared intently into the scarlet irises of his matesprit. “So when you said you were big,” John’s voice was a breathy whisper, sultry and seductive in a way that Karkat had only ever associated with the femme fatale black love interests in his favorite romcoms, and suddenly he was all too aware of every inch of John’s naked body pressed up against his, specifically seven and a half very hard inches pressed right against his midsection, “You meant you were big for a troll, right?”

Karkat gulped in response. 

John moved to the side, and pulled himself even closer to the hot-and-bothered troll, so that he was whispering right into the boy’s ear. “I wanna see that fucking cock. Stand up.” John removed himself from his boyfriend, and without hesitating Karkat rolled off the bed and stood. In a moment John kneeled in front of his recently-revealed-to-be-hung boyfriend, the human’s hard dick pointed skyward and throbbing in anticipation.

Karkat removed his shirt quickly, tossing it atop John’s long-since discarded garment, and moved to start unbuttoning his pants, but John halted him. “I want to do it.” His slender fingers nimbly undid the buttons, and he gripped the waistline tightly. 

Then, ever so slowly, he began pulling the tall troll’s pants and red boxer shorts down. Inch by inch, he revealed the troll’s apollo’s belt, the gentle contour pointing like an arrow straight to the teen’s crotch. At first, John was almost surprised to see no hint of pubic hair, but it made sense really; trolls didn’t have any body hair as far as he’d seen. 

Then it came into view. The root of Karkat’s cock. It was wide, even soft it looked like it would be a two-hander…. if not more… John shivered at the thought, and his manhood throbbed even harder, if that was even possible. And it only throbbed more the more of Karkat’s wang came into view, and more and more. 3 inches, 4 inches, 5 , 6, and now 7 inches of soft dick. The troll boy was breathing heavily and his faced was flushed. As the pants descended, Karkat’s balls too were unconcealed. They were massive, ponderous things, hanging far below his crotch, apple-sized, or bigger, gonads that pushed his monstrous trouser snake out even further from his body. John kept pulling the pants down. 8, 9, 10, and 11 inches. John himself was about to cream just from the sight. When a foot of soft cock was visible, John briefly considered the thought that Karkat’s dick was literally endless. Just an infinitely long tube of hot trollmeat, going on and on and on. John stopped, too overcome with anticipation, and in one sharp tug pulled the pants the rest of the way down.

John sat back on his knees, staring. There, now swinging slightly from the sudden tug, was Karkat’s trollhood, in all its glory. 14 inches, John approximated, of soft cockmeat. Karkat was uncut (John wondered briefly if circumcision was even a thing on Alternia), and only the very tip of his glans poked out from beneath the foreskin. John reached forward with shaky hands, and paused, almost afraid that the penis would disappear and this would all reveal itself to be a dream if he touched it. Then, suddenly, he grabbed the end of the dick, but even both of his petite hands were unable to encircle the flaccid girth. The second his hands made contact with the flesh, Karkat let out a low, bass groan, and a shiver went up his body like he was electrified. John lifted the heavy cock up to his face, and tenderly peeled back the foreskin, looking the thing right in the eye. The slit was massive, easily an inch long, and looked as if would easily fit his pinky finger.

John looked up at his boyfriend’s face. Karkat’s cheeks were blood-red, in spite of his grey skintone, and his breathing had devolved into downright panting. It was just so hot, seeing his naked matesprit kneeled in front of him, his tiny hands completely dwarfed by his massive cock. The two stared directly into each other’s eyes for a moment, and then John, never breaking eye contact, opened his mouth and kissed Karkat’s glans.

Karkat let out a second moan, deeper and more resonant than the first. John tongued the slit, experimentally attempting to French it. Although huge, it wasn’t wide enough to permit more than the tip of his tongue inside, and John crinkled his nose slightly at the acrid, musky flavor of leftover urine. Karkat’s moan deepened and grew louder, and his thick, pendulous cock gave a long throb, and began to pump larger with blood. John let the dick go, allowing it to flop between the taller troll’s legs as it slowly began to expand. He watched in rapt fascination as the dick grew larger and larger, and began to lift itself upwards. It passed the supposed average troll length, then made its way to 16 inches, growing wider and wider all the while. As it grew, the thick foreskin rolled back naturally, revealing more and more of the slightly-reddish head of Karkat’s expanding member. Within moments the dick was completely parallel to the ground, 17 inches, and only half-hard. John returned to kissing the head, now considerably larger than it had been before as Karkat continued his way to full erection. He also wrapped his hands around the massive dick and began to stroke, but his relatively tiny hands had no chance of being able to reach around the girth. The ponderous dick lifted itself above horizon, with John gently licking and sucking at the tip and stroking along the sides, growing to 18 and then 19 inches, pushing his hands apart as it widened. The cock gave one final jump upwards, and finally stopped, fully erect, just a few degrees above the horizon, the foreskin completely retracted, pointing 20 inches out from the troll’s hairless crotch. “OHHH FUCK…” moaned Karkat as John continued his ministrations.

John was not an experienced cocksucker, and it showed. His blowjob mostly entailed simply slobbering quite a bit over the tip and using his hands to stroke different parts of the shaft. Karkat didn’t know any better though, and just the act of having his boyfriend orally worship his massive, hard cock was enough. He let another low, long moan, and his thick, heavy cock throbbed slightly, and a jet of precum pumped out the cockslit. John’s eyes widened as the new liquid entered his mouth. It was a foreign flavor to him, tangy and salty, not really pleasant, yet novel and somehow addictive. He licked at Karkat’s slit to savor the taste, and redoubled his efforts in blowing the troll, his clumsy hands moving even faster as they went up and down the troll’s length. Karkat’s moan increased in volume, and a much larger glob of precum gushed out into John’s waiting mouth, easily as voluminous as one of the brunet’s orgasms. John made a brave attempt at swallowing all of the jet, but the unfamiliar texture and unique flavor made him gag, and some of the precum dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin. A second later, another pulse shot out and missed John’s mouth completely, hitting him right in the face.

With his face now well-doused in Karkat’s fluids, John shifted his attention from the cockhead to the shaft. He moved down the side of the shaft, licking and kissing the flesh, feeling the thick, throbbing veins beneath the surface. He leaned back from the dick, which was still shooting out precum periodically, the thick, slippery liquid now flowing down the cock and dripping to the floor. 

John moved his arm so that his elbow rested at Karkat’s crotch and compared it to Karkat’s cock. He already knew that it far exceeded the length of his forearm, but was surprised to find that it was even wider than his forearm even at its thickest point. John flexed his biceps. The massive fucking cock was about the same width as his biceps, if not a bit bigger.

Suddenly John felt a hand on the back of his head, and he looked up to see his boyfriend staring down at him. He was entirely caught up in the passion of the moment, and his voice was a low, growly whisper as compared to his normal strident wail, “GET BACK TO WORSHIPING MY COCK, YOU LITTLE BITCH.”

John complied. He pushed the dick up so that it pointed straight up, arcing up high enough to be just between the troll’s nipples, still leaking profusely, the precum now running more quickly down the shaft. John put his face right between Karkat’s legs and began giving the apple-size balls there some much-needed attention. The cock rested itself against his head as he slobbered all over the massive spheres, precum dripping all over his head and in his hair. John paid no attention though, instead focusing on covering every square inch of those balls in his spit. John finished licking the balls, and began moving upwards, using nothing but his mouth as he began working his way up the underside of the shaft. His tongue ran right along the frenulum, and Karkat let out a low moan, “FUUUUUCK…..” He licked up the precum he found along the way, slowly ascending the massive shaft, and soon reaching the top once more. He returned to kissing and licking the head, now completely drenched in the never-ending flood of precum. He stopped and looked up at Karkat’s face, now very close to John’s own, and asked, “How much can you even cum?”

Karkat grinned, “ENOUGH TO FILL A BUCKET.”

John stood up, and kissed boyfriend, getting his own pre-ejaculate in his mouth. The eager human broke the kiss and stared Karkat straight in the eye, “I want you inside of me.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only a moment later, John lay on his back on the bed once more, his knees pulled up and apart, presenting his virgin anus to Karkat, and his painfully erect cock throbbing, still untouched. The grey-skinned teen, meanwhile, was on his knees, erect cock still throbbing eagerly, coated in saliva and precum, but no longer actively pumping it out. In one hand Karkat had a tube lube; he popped it open and sqeezed a hefty amount into his left hand. Then he reached down below John’s balls, and spread the jelly around John’s pucker. The small brunet shivered as Karkat touched him with the cool liquid, and then gave an involuntary yelp as his boyfriend pushed his index finger into him with no warning. 

_Oh god, that actually hurts!_ thought John, as the invading digit worked its way past his sphincter. The finger felt huge to John’s virgin butthole, and he grimaced at the unfamiliar sensation. It was the first time he had had any foreign body enter him anally, and it wasn’t at like he had imagined. He thought it would be like eating, that pleasurable feeling you get when you swallow food and your throat stretches out ever so slightly as it goes down your esophagus to your empty stomach. Instead it was like… well, like having a finger up your butt. After a moment though, the pain subsided; there was still the strange feeling of discomfort, the weird stretching sensation, but no pain. Karkat pushed the digit all the way in to his knuckle, and then back out again, and began truly fingering his boyfriend. John was surprised to feel that when the intrusion moved in and out it was actually somewhat pleasurable, in a weird way. Completely different than the pure feeling of sexual release from stimulating his dick, but still a good feeling. It was gratification, tempered with discomfort. Pleasure, mixed with just a bit of pain. 

Karkat added another finger, and the “ow-ow-this-hurts!” feeling returned. Karkat didn’t slow his pumping though, so John was suddenly assaulted with a strange blend of feelings: pain, stretching, pleasure, discomfort. It wasn’t anything he was used to, yet he found himself moaning nevertheless. His boyfriend’s moaning encouraged Karkat, and he increased his speed and pushed a little deeper. The next time he pushed them in, Karkat’s fingers came into contact with the wall of John’s rectum, and just happened to ram into John’s prostate. John practically screamed. Stars filled his head, and explosions of pure sensation rocketed through his body. His cock, still achingly hard and completely untouched, shot off. Cum rocketed out of his neglected penis, shooting up in the air and landing with a small smack on his belly. A moment later, another shot fired, this one only barely getting any air. The third shot simply dribbled out, running down the side of his dick. Karkat removed his fingers from his panting boyfriend, grinning down at the boy basking in the afterglow that can only come from a hands-free orgasm. John’s face was flushed; he looked up at Karkat’s grinning face and chuckled, “What’s the matter Karkat? Admiring your- hehe- _**hand**_ -iwork?” The brunet broke into a fit of post-orgasmic giggles. Karkat groaned, and resisted the urge to smack his boyfriend. John calmed down and took a deep breath, and looked at Karkat again, “Okay… I guess I’m ready then.”

Karkat nodded. He grabbed the KY jelly, which he had dropped on the bed beside him, and reopened it. He squeezed an even larger amount that before into his hands, put down the tube, and then began spreading it all over his tumescent cock. It was still fairly well-lubricated from John’s efforts and his own output, but a little more certainly couldn’t hurt. Karkat started at the top, spreading the jelly all over the head, and then moved his way down the shaft, attempting to coat the entire surface area of his dick. Satisfied with the result, Karkat moved forward so that his cock was right at John’s entrance. He pressed his cockhead against John’s pucker. _Oh god,_ John thought, _That thing feels bigger than my waist._ It wasn’t of course, but that wasn’t much consolation to the brunet. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and gave a small nod to hung troll. Karkat pushed forward. At first nothing happened; John’s anus simply wouldn’t yield to the massive intruder attempting to force its way in. John tried to relax, to not tighten up as he instinctively was, and Karkat pushed with more force. For a second longer, nothing happened, and then suddenly there was an audible _pop!_ and the massive, grapefruit-sized head pushed its way in.

“Holy fuck!” John shouted, “God damn! FUCK! SHIT! **_SHIT!_** FUCK!” The pain of a single or even two fingers was nothing compared to this. This was pain with the power of a supernova, with the incomprehensible vastness of space, with the impossible intensity of star. John felt as if his very pelvis was about to be riven, and that he was going to be spilt right down the middle like Eridan rotated 90 degrees. Karkat instantly stopped. His voice had none of the sexual bravado he had before, only concern, “ARE YOU OKAY? SHOULD I TAKE IT OUT?” John just about smacked him, and would have if he was not paralyzed with pain, “No! You fuckhead! Just shut up for a minute, and let me adjust!” 

The two sat stock-still. Karkat still staring with concern down at his boyfriend, and John biting his lip and wishing that humans were better built to take 20 inch alien cocks up their butts. The pain almost seemed to worsen before it got better, but all of sudden, after 10 or 15 seconds that felt considerably longer to the invaded boy, the pain just kind of dissipated. There was that strange discomfort, the unimaginable feeling of being stretched wider than what should really be possible, but no longer did he feel like Satan himself was ripping him down the middle with fiery tongs of death. John opened his eyes and relaxed his jaw, “Okay, Karkat, you can start… but slowly… please.”

Karkat pushed ever so slightly, sending his cock about an inch deeper into John. It slid easily enough with the copious lube, and just that small movement was incredibly pleasing to Karkat. John’s butt was tighter than he even thought possible, and every squeeze, every movement, every throb was magnified down his cock. For John on the other hand, the slight movement brought the pain back to its former intensity, causing John to clench his teeth once more. But it only lasted a second before it faded to the pleasurable pressure again. Karkat pulled back a bit with a small grunt of pleasure from this action alone, and John felt the feeling of pressure decrease a bit. Then he pushed forward again, deeper than before. The pain peaked again for John, but it wasn’t as bad as before. In fact, he was almost coming to enjoy the feeling, in some perverse way, and he downright relished the increased feeling of pressure in his gut that came from having the impossibly-large cock even deeper in his colon. Karkat pulled back again, far enough that only the head of his cock was in John’s anus (that was still a good 4 inches though), and then pushed forward again, a hair deeper than before. On this thrust, just like his fingers before, Karkat’s cock rammed ever so slightly into John’s prostate through the wall of his rectum. John let out a moan as the fireworks went off in his head again, and his half-hard cock jumped and began growing back to erection.

On the next withdraw, Karkat’s manhood rubbed against John’s prostate again, making him moan, and sending him into another paroxysm of pleasure. Karkat pushed forward again, again even deeper, reaching about 8 inches in. His dick was now stimulating John’s sweet spot every time he moved, leaving John in a near-constant state of orgasmic bliss. The troll increased the speed of his thrusts, pushing deeper and deeper each time, beyond what should have been possible for the human to handle.

There was no hint of the pain John had been feeling before. Now he only felt the feeling of fullness, of being filled, of being stretched so impossibly wide. He tilted his chin down and watched his boyfriend plow his ass. Karkat slammed forward, now getting a good two-thirds of his cock into his boyfriend, and as he pushed forward, John could see the outline of his cock bulging through his belly. That, combined with the constant stimulation of his prostate, was more than enough to send John over the edge once more, and his cock spurted out even more cream, albeit noticeably thinner and less copious. Karkat continued his gradual entering of John’s body, each thrust working a little bit farther in. He now had 14 inches crammed into the colon of his boyfriend, and on the next pump he had 16, and then 18. The bulge in John’s belly worked its way higher and higher, til it was practically all the way up to his chest. Karkat pulled all the way back, pulling as far out as he could, till nothing but the tip of the head remained inside. John whimpered. He felt so empty, so _unfulfilled_. He wanted— no,— _needed_ a cock filling him again.

In less than a second, his wish was fulfilled. Karkat pushed forward with brutal strength, bottoming out all 20 inches of trollcock in his limber little fucktoy. John moaned louder than he ever had before, “Ooooh god! Yes! Fuck yes!” Karkat stopped, hilted to the balls, and leaned forward and locked lips with John. Then, breaking the kiss, he grinned, “I’M JUST GETTING STARTED, BABY.”

Then the real fucking started. Karkat pulled out, way out, til once more he only had the head left inside his boyfriend, and then slammed forward as far as he could. John’s whole midsection, from belly button to chest bulged out with the shape of Karkat’s dick. Then Karkat did it again, and again, taking longer-than-a-foot strokes. John’s cock still stood straight up at attention, not having gone soft despite the numerous orgasms. He experimentally squeezed his sphincter, increasing the pressure around the massive, intruding manhood. Instantly John was rewarded with a groan from Karkat, and a deep throb of his cock, and John could feel, could actually feel, a spurt of precum shoot out of the head of the dick and into his gut. 

John tried it again, and the same thing happened, a throb and the feeling of liquid spurting into his intestines. Karkat’s strokes though, never slowed. John reached with an experimental hand to his belly, and stroked the bulge as it flew back and forth. Karkat responded even better to this, moaning wildly and grunting as he thrusted, and John could feel an even larger jet of precum. Karkat was now grunting and panting wildly, his cock buried deep inside John leaking non-stop now. He increased his speed even further, ramming in and out wildly, ravaging John’s insides.

John was in heaven. Every movement of Karkat’s dick was a wave of pure ecstasy over his brain. His hands stroked his boyfriend’s cock through his own body, and he had managed to get his inexperienced sphincter into a rhythm of tightening and relaxing around Karkat’s dick. He clenched his teeth and groaned, “Fuck me harder! Oh god, keep going!” Karkat pumped faster and faster, more and more wildly, panting madly and heavily. “I- FUCK- I’M CLOSE!”

Karkat took in a deep breath, and suddenly slowed his thrusting. He pushed in deeply one last time and let out an earth-shattering roar. His massive balls pulled up tightly against his crotch, and his cock throbbed. Less than a moment later John felt a veritable deluge of cum unload into his stomach. He could see it too; the thick rope of cum distending his stomach right where Karkat’s cockhead was beneath his flesh. John stroked the glans through his belly, feeling himself fill up even more with his lover’s fluids. The first spurt lasted several seconds, and was so voluminous that John’s gut noticeably bulged out. Karkat snorted, and only a moment after the first jet slowed, his cock throbbed once more and an equally large spurt unloaded into the brunet. 

John moaned at the feeling of being pumped full of thick, heavy cum. The second spurt trailed off, only to be followed by a third, no smaller. John’s belly was now distending, rendering the outline of Karkat’s cock in his midsection only vague and indistinct. Karkat began thrusting ever so slightly, sending himself into even higher planes of pleasure. A fourth, and fifth shot fired off, leaving John with an actual gut. The sixth was smaller than previous jets, but nonetheless contained more cum than John could output in a year. 

John came for a third time, now not even shooting any liquid, but rather just overcome with spasms as he was filled further and further. Karkat was now pumping his hips to a greater degree, taking 6 inch strokes inside of John, causing his cum to slosh around in his insides. On the seventh and eighth spurts, John could feel the pressure forcing the cum down his digestive tract, and on the ninth (Karkat’s orgasm beginning to wind down), a large jet of cum was forced out John’s overworked anus, splashing onto Karkat’s still drawn-up balls.

Karkat pulled out till nothing but the head of his dick was inside, and then out more, pulling his still-shooting cock entirely out of his boyfriend. The second the head was out, cum spurted out from John’s gaping hole, the ring of muscle now unable to close entirely after the brutal treatment it had just been given. Karkat used both hands and began pumping his cock manually, letting the tenth jet coat his boyfriend beneath him. It shot all over his chest and into his face, getting in his hair and his eyes and his mouth. The flavor was indescribable. Salty, musky, and just undeniably manly; like the flavor of the precum from before times a thousand. John licked around his mouth, getting as much of the addictive nectar as he could. Karkat continued wanking his cock, and the eleventh jet splashed out, coating John’s belly and mixing with his own dried cum. Karkat stroked hard, milking his 20 inch dick from root to tip, and finally a twelfth, and now only modestly-sized, spurt shot out, landing with a wet smack on John’s belly. Karkat and John both panted, Karkat allowing his hands to drop to his sides, his cock now only dribbling the last remnants of his orgasm out the massive piss-slit.

Karkat crawled forward and flopped down beside his exhausted boyfriend on the bed. John turned his head and looked at Karkat, his face flushed, and his butt feeling achingly empty now. “That… that was fucking amazing,” John breathed. 

“Y-YEAH.” Karkat was still panting, his cock now softening back to its “modest” 14 inches.

Cum was still dripping out of John’s butt. The sphincter still had not managed to close the rest of the way up, and his stomach was still bulging out unnaturally. The Heir of Breath smiled brilliantly.

“So… when will you be ready to go again?”


End file.
